Notestruck
by Notestruck
Summary: My mlp:fim OC
1. Prolog

"Yes princess Celestia?" Said Notestruck bowing to the throne where the princess is sitting

"I called you to watch over my student, That I just sent to ponyvile, to make some friends but I don't think she will try, you need to go and make sure she will"

"Ok princess I'll try, but I don't even know who she is or if I can even do it" said Notestruck shying away from the throne ears down tail between his hind lags

"I know you can do it I'm sure you can. But her name is..." Princess Celestia said with an air of serenity at this note struck stud up strait but his knees kept shaking and banging together making loud banging making the princess lose her consatrsen "well" she continued "you'll find out when you find her assistant spike the baby dragon, talk to him when you get there I'll send a letter telling him of your coming"

"Yes princess, I'll go pack my things" he said running to the door shying away for all the stares he got, but no mater what he did he stuck out like a sore thumb running from one hiding place to the next picking up all the stuff he had hide all around Canterlot instruments note books, quills, ink, and books filled with whatever he could get his hands on, wile he ran around he mumbled random stuff to himself. Once he got about three bags of stuff he went back to the hall where the princess told him to meet her but there was only a carriage with two stallions attached to it.

"We have been sent by the princess to pick up a "note...struck" are you him?" Said the stallions in line

"Um..." Said Notestruck then in a whisper "maybe"

"What was that?"

"Umm... Yes" he said in a whisper

"What?"

"Yes but it's Notestruck not note struck" he said slowly getting on the cart

"Ya ya just get in and get ready to go I don't want to fly at night" as they take off in to the air

"Wait it's close to night?" He said crawling into the cart more

"Yeeep" said one of the stallions

Notestruck burros deep into the carriage

"S-so have you made this t-trip before " said note stuttering " or " gulp " not?"

"Ya we just made it early this morning, taking a girl and her pet baby dragon"

"Hay that's who I'm looking for do you know where I could find her? Or her name?"

"Nope" they said marking the end of the conversation

"So I wander if I could find them or even any pony for that matter" said Notestruck walking into the empty looking town then a flash of pink "who is out there? Please don't hurt me" he said hiding behind a box next to the road then a gasp as a pink pony jumps up out of a bush and was about to run away " hay! Wait I'm looking for a pony and her pet baby dragon have you seen them?"

"Yes i have, I'm on my way to make a serpize party for her wanna come? Well of corse you do who doesn't like a party! By the way I'm pinky pie and you are?"

"I-I'm Notestruck and thank you people aren't nice to me some of the time I mean most of the time" he said fallowing the bouncing pinky pie down the street

"Well I'm nice to every pony, but I know every pony here in ponyvile and I mean EVERY pony and I've never seen you so that means that your new and if your new that means you have no friends and if you have no friends that means your lonely and I don't want any pony to be lonely" she said with a big old grin on her muzzle


	2. Chapter 1

chapter 1

"So I wander if I could find them or even any pony for that matter" said Notestruck walking into the empty looking town then a flash of pink "who is out there? Please don't hurt me" he said hiding behind a box next to the road then a gasp as a pink pony jumps up out of a bush and was about to run away " hey! Wait I'm looking for a pony and her pet baby dragon have you seen them?"

"Yes i have, I'm on my way to make a surprise party for her wanna come? Well of course you do who doesn't like a party! By the way I'm pinkie pie and you are?"

"I-I'm Notestruck and thank you people aren't nice to me some of the time I mean most of the time" he said following the bouncing pinky pie down the street

"Well I'm nice to every pony, but I know everypony here in ponyville and I mean EVERY pony and I've never seen you so that means that your new and if you're new that means you have no friends and if you have no friends that means you're lonely and I don't want any pony to be lonely" she said with a big old grin on her muzzle "by the way what's with the boots?"

"what boots?" he asked befuddled then he looked down "oh i forgot that i had these on, well i guess i never take them off they mean a lot to me, somepony special gave them to me."

"who who who who who?" she asked bouncing all around him

"a purple pony that i used to know" he said shying away from pinky "well thats what the princess told me"

"wait you know the princess?" she said bouncing in front of him making him cower

"well... ya.. i.. gess" he said crawling backwards

"Wow! Cool! lets keep moving i still got to pick up some more stuff like my hot sauce"she said bouncin away

"surprise!" said the whole room as everypony moved in to greet the new pony who just walked in

"scuse me, pardon me, i'd like to get through." said notestruck trying to see the pony that just trotted in, but he just kept finding a wall of ponies "please let me though i need to meet the baby dragon named spike."

"we all do so your going to have to wait" said a pony

"hun are you ok?" a voice said on the other side of the wall, then a purple pony flue over the crowd and into the bedroom of the library. she looked familiar to notestruck, but it couldn't be she was tucked in her books back in canterlot, but didn't the princess say he knew her, that she was her student and that she had a pet baby dragon. could it really be his crush? the one that he wants a s his special somepony, twilight sparkle!

"oh no. oh no. oh no. oh no. this can't be happening why did it have to be her why not anypony else why? why? why?" he mumbled panicking

"are you sure he asked for me? i don't know anypony other then you guys here." said a voice that notesturck heard before but he doesn't know who it belongs too

"he's from out of town, but he knows the princess, and you said that you knew her and he says that she told him to find you" said a more familiar voice, pinky pie, he guessed she had found spike and is bringing spike to him. what to do, what to do? should he try to hide? no that wouldn't work he could tell that. he has a weird feeling about that pony that she can tell somethings "there he is right over there." she said happily as she bounced over to him with the purple dragon on her back "hi there notestruck this is spike, spike this is the cult who was asking for you. well i'm going to go now bye." she said as she bounced away

"wait did she say your name was notestruck?" said spike looking him up and down

"ya it is. the princess sent me here to find you and her student to make sure she was making friends but it looks like she did so i best be going back to canterlot see you bye"

"wait, wait, wait, she sent you? in her letter she never said anything about you coming to "make sure she was making friends" she said you needed to make some and that you needed to come out of your shell some more"


	3. Chapter 2

chapter 2

"what? she told me to find you so that you could tell me how she is doing with making friends." notestuck said pacing in little circles around spike who started to pull out a letter from the princess

"well it says here "dear spike im sorry to ask more from you but i'm sending another pony who needs to make freinds and needs to stop being so shy, he will come looking for you so dont worry about finding him but he is a unicorn with midnight blue coat, green eyes, and a black mane other than a streak of reed that covers his right eye. he will be wearing a pair of black shoes that cover his hoofs his cutie mark is a music note with an arrow through it, and is surrounded by three guitar picks. please find him a place to stay, he will be needing a soundproof room if not the whole house. send me a letter when you can after you meet him if you will. yours truly princess Celestia." you shail be staying at that house" he said as he walked close to the window "over there its soundproof and you'll be close so i can check up on you but anything else you need your going to have to buy but go ahead and enjoy the party or you can go and come back later but i will be here if you need me." he said walking away from the shocked unicorn when he finally shook out of it it was several hours later and the reason he snapped out of it was with the help of a rainbow pegasus

"hey you ok? hey wake up! this is no time to be sleeping! mostly because your eyes are open! hellooo?" said the pegasus hovering around notestuck poking him as she went

"huh? what? ahh! who are you?" he begged crawling away from the pegasus that just waked him up

"what you haven't heard of me? im the awesome rainbow dash ya its ok to weep at my awesomeness" she said as she showed off

"i..i..i don't know what you mean." he whimpered crawling and cowing under the window he was just looking out off, the pegasus looked like she was going to murder him with her bare hoofs

"woh, woh, woh, calm down rainbow dash you're scaring the poor pony. are you alright?" said another pony who was walking up when rainbow dash was omost on top of him and she jumped in front of dash to protect him

"eep" notestuck yelped crawling deeper in his corner you would think he was trying to crawl through the wall

now look what you've done dash, now go find fluttershy. maybe she can get him out." said the pony that helped him out

" why do you blame me applejack? he wasn't that deep in his corner until you showed up."she said crossing her arms and turning around

"just go find her its alot easier for you to find her them me because you can fly and i can't" said aj spinning the stubborn pegasus around

"fine i will but not for you i'm doing it so she can meet this pony" she said flying off.

A cupple of moments later rainbow dash came pushing a yellow and pink Pegasus who was fighting with all her might to get away "come on fluttershy we need your help getting a colt out from hideing, I kinda scared him I guess." A wimper from the scared pegisus, she tried with even more entusasm to get out of rainbow dash's grasp but she kept on failing, when they finnaly get to the others pinkie pie had done fifty rounds around then going "whatcha doing? Looks fun can I join? Whatcha doing? Whatcha doing?" Over and over bounceing like it was nuthing but the same as always

"Fluttershy this is the colt I told you about now do your thang" said rainbow dash giving one last push to get her closer to him. A wimper form both fluttershy and Notestruck like it was rehearsed after a cupple of seconds Notestruck stopped whimpering and noticed that a cute girl was crying right next to him he bolted up and jumped to the other side of fluttershy in a difincive stance

"Hay stop! What did she do to you? Don't you dare lay a hoof on her, or you'll be answering to me!" He spit out, as he raised a gitarpick shaped sheld next to her and raised two smaller picks that he levitated like they were spears

"Wha wha wha calm down pal we aren't going to do anything to her we wanted to get you out of the funk you were in, so we asked fluttershy here to get you out because she is good at courting but she's shy and she was afraid of meeting you" said aj trying to calm Notestruck down

"That dosent matter if she was afraid or what ever, you never, ever make a girl cry!" He grold at the group keeping them at bay with the two smaller picks


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When he got out in the street, the party was just getting out. He kept thanking people for the gifts that they gave him, all the wile he is looking for A.J., Rainbow dash, fluttershy, raity, pinkie, and spike. After a wile he found spike but he was with twilight, and he was afraid to even think about going over there. As he looked he found raity and he waked over to her to say hi. "Hello, miss raity, mind if I join you?" He said with a bow

"Not at all dear, not at all." She said as he steped next to her she looked over at what he was wareing it was a a black tuxsido with his shoes and the hat he bought "good choice dear that one looks good on you, and look it matchs your gitar case, where ever did you get that?" She said jestering tword his bass

"Well, it was with all the furniture that people put In my house for me, you should know you helped." He said tilting his hat down in a mocking maner "thank you" he said with another quick bow

"I never saw what's inside the house no I stayed with you the whole time you can thank sweetie belle she ran form your house to the butiec repetivly." She said jestering to a little filly that was runing around "but your welcom but I'm sorry I couldn't get you your glasses while you where changeing someone came in and bought them said it was a present for a guy she liked, o well. We aren't going to see fluttershy or apple jack until we get there fluttershy is getting her birds ready and apple jack is setting up the food so they are already there, pinkies around here s-" right on que in comes pinkie pie bounceing around and over anypony that gets near her " hello, howdy, how you doing?" Rang out across the path as she went she leaves a smile on everypony's face

" so who gave you the gitar? " asked pinkie when she got close

" I don't really know all the note said was "your secret admirer." but it's someone ether close to or in the music bisness becuse she got me a chance to record In a studeo and the bass is tuned purifict so they need to be know how to or know someone who can tune a string isterment and well" he expalaned, at that moment rainbow dash came floting up

"whatcha all doing way back here? It's about to start." Said rainbow dash "herry up we want a good spot right?"

"I'll cheach up latter" said Notestruck as they galloped away.

by the time he got to the town hall ponies where flooding out the front door, but he saw an opening in between two mares and he took it. He pulled the spell from his mind and he used it, throwing him forword in a jade green geitar pick shaped Paine, telliporting to the spot, then he saw another one, he jumped to that one too then another one, after two more he saw his final destination but out of the corner of his eye he saw another unicorn doing the same thang he casted the teliporten spell as fast as he could, he flew forword faster the he has ever before, he looked over and it looks like she is going as fast as him so he spead up trying to out run her, it him then it's her then it's him then there tied by the time they got to the spot they where neck In neck if he didn't slow down hell hit her but if he didn't he whuld miss his spot, so he took his chances and so did she both appearing right before the spot and clided in midair sending his hat flying and her glasses flying when they stood up he had her glasses on his eyes and she had his hat on her head

"Wow" he said bunfounded she was the most purifict mare he's ever seen the way her light blue and a dark blue mane flows nataly, her white coat, her redish pinkish eyes starring at him

"That was fun we need to do that a-" she sat up laughing about it, then she looked over and saw him, and she blushed " wow is right" she started to lean in then she shook her head " well I think I need I get back and keep working on... Something." She said taking back her glasses and runing of with his hat

"Wow, I wish I knew who she was."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

When notestruck woke up he was in a old ruined dungen the celing caved in awile ago but he can't quite reach the hole. If only he had something to stand on... Wait he dose! His picks there ment to be shelds but they are solid so he can step on them, so he brought up the biggist pick out of the three and stept on it he got his two frount hoofs up on it before nightmare moon came to get him

"Trying to escape are we? Well it's not going to work" she said with an evil laugh "but I have a deal you become one of my knights of darkness and your friends go free unharmed" she said with a wicked laugh

"They go free and it becomes day agein, for my servitude?" He asked hopeing he could retun everypony else to there life before this

"Who ever said anythaing about letting it be day agein? No your freinds don't get hurt but it stays night forever!" She said with an evil grin on her face

"Fine I will, but none get hurt, ever if one gets hurt then our deal is off" he said standing tall like he was grading someone becuse to him he was protecting everypony else

"Then the deal is done, fallow me sevent" she said opening the door and walking away

"Yes mistriss, what is your bidding" he said fallowing he down the hall and though a cordor at the end there is a door she opens it and walk though, she leads him outside on a suspended walkway and points to the other door "you are to protect that door no one can enter but me and if anyone who i say to you can" she said as she flew away to do something he sat down put his biggst pick to the size of the door and placed it over it, then he pulled out his bass and began playing it.

About half an hour later heard something coming from the main casle, then he saw nightmare moon fly into the upper part of the tower. Then out came raity, rainbow dash, apple jack, fluttershy,and pinkie pie

"Notestruck? How'ed you get here?" Said raity bunfounded

"I was kidnaped by nightmare moon back at the raising of the sun seramony, she gave me a choice go free and let you suffer or become her slave and save you all from harm, you can see what I chose." He said in a strun voice "you'd better turn around and go before I have to take fallow my orders" he said getting in a definitive stance

"Well then I'm sorry dear but we need to get though twilights in danger! And your not going to stop us" said raity getting ready to attack

"Wow I didn't know she was here, why is twilight in danger? Is it becuse nightmare moon has her?" The others shake there heads "Well I can't disobey my orders but that dosnt mean you can't power past me, nock me unconscious and my shield will go down" he said, at that second apple jack ran up to him and bucked him like she should buck an apple tree (and just as hard) sending him flying unconscious off the walkway into the river below the last thing Notestruck remembers is apple jack saying "oops" and raity saying "you didn't have to kick his head in"


End file.
